


Kanezanova One Shots

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Just some oneshots for Lana x Katya.
Relationships: Kanezanova, Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova
Kudos: 3





	Kanezanova One Shots

The sound of rain slightly pattered on the roof.

Lana and her girlfriend, Katya, had decided to watch a movie, during these late hours.

Lana popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

During the movie, the two had adjusted themselves quite a lot.

And finally, the movie concluded.

Lana looked down. She, herself, had been laying down, across the couch.

Katya lay on top of her, asleep. Katya, the shorter of the two (only by a little bit), had her head resting on Lana's chest.

Lana faintly chuckled. She'd stay like this for as long as she needed as long as her girlfriend got some decent sleep.


End file.
